Legendary Blader
by Indigo-Thorn
Summary: Kai is confronted a girl from his summery paradise, she is searching for the one called "Legendary Blader" and has arrived to set Kai a challenge
1. Summery Flashback

Chapter One - The Summery Flashback  
  
One Year Ago......  
  
The sky fell twilight, and soft like pastels, as wisps of thin cloud spread randomly throughout the faded colours of the skyline above. A tall cliff hung over a bay of soft sand and a swishing sea, that seemed to mix from green to blue as it entered and exited the sunlight. The grass land of the cliff supported Nina Himura, she was around fourteen, standing there looking out into the ocean with her shimmery, silver eyes, as the soft orange sun light ran over her body. She was of average size, with blonde hair that had several streaks of light blue through it, her hair was poker straight and to her shoulders. She wore a white tanktop with a black broken heart symbol, that exposed her slender stomach, and had thin fishnet bands over her elbows, as well as a white minnie skirt that was vertically striped pink., she held the minnie skirt to her shapely hips by a purple belt that was studded with circular silver studs. She wore black and red trainers as well as punkish white socks that had black stripes down them, the socks extended to her knees.  
  
She sighed as she gazed down onto the beach where a tall boy with light blueish hair was walking along the beach, skimming rocks along the ocean. The golden sand reflected in her eyes slightly. The boy was Kai Hiwatari, he was the boy who was so quiet, he was in all her classes at school, and never spoke a word to anyone. Nina was dying in side to know what he was keeping so quiet about. "Kai....what is it you hide?" she sighed dreamily staring down on him. Her eyes perked up as she disappeared from the cliff, moments later appearing on the slopey, sand beneath. She approached Kai, now was the time she felt to get to know him. "Uhm, hey Kai....", Nina waved sheepishly at him, as he said nothing but glared at her, folding his arms. She bit her bottom lip, fidgeting with her hands, as she shuffled her feet thinking of something else to say. "Nice weather...huh..." she muttered again wanting to kick herself at the lame comment she had made. "I'm only here for the summer..." Kai spoke bluntly, staring out to sea, as he seemed to pretend she wasn't there. Nina's perky expression faded as she looked at the floor sadly, "That's too bad...summer is almost over..." she muttered, rather discouraged. Kai simply nodded, "Summer is over tomorrow, and that's when I'm leaving..." he continued as he plucked something blue from his pocket. He held it in his palm, it was Dranzer, as he stared down on Dranzer he knew this was the reason he was leaving. Kai had to return to his life as a Blade Breaker, which Nina only knew about briefly. "Beyblades...i knew it" she snorted, crossing her arms and frowning. Kai's white scarf rippled as he turned and headed quietly for the steps, away from the beach, he had many tasks to complete before he was swept away back to the Blade Breakers, and the latest tournament....the Indian Tour.  
  
Present Day....  
  
Kai woke up sharply, from his sheets and pillow in the dormitory of the Tahjmahal Stadium in India. He was greeted by the sound of Tyson's snoring, as well as lightning and trickling rain down the window pane. He got up, placing his black and red tank over his body, leaving his plain blue boxers exposed, as he leant against the window sill, staring out at a training dish, in the back of the stadium. The dish had a minnie stadium feel to it, with lines of seats around it, and a roof over the seats, the middle of the training area however was left exposed, as the water trickled down the brick dinge in the flooring, known as the beyblading dish. He sighed, thinking about Nina even though he shook himself off, frowning at the mere thought of thinking about a girl. He massaged his forehead with his fingers sighing heavily. "Nina....what was her name...." he muttered quietly, a voice spoke from behind him, "Himura....Nina Himura...". Kai jumped at the sound of the voice as he turned to see Ray sitting up staring at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Kai questioned frowning, with slight embarrassment that someone had caught him thinking about her. "She use to go to my summer school" Ray shrugged sitting up against the wall, it was obvious he wasn't going to sleep now. "Why were you thinking about her?, Do you like her?" Ray asked, a teasing grin now forming on his lips. Kai grunted folding his arms as he stood there, "No i just wondered..." he stated. Ray nodded, "Sure..." he added sarcastically, "You might see her sooner than you think" Ray continued as he slipped himself back into his sheets. Kai frowned until Ray closed his eyes, and then stared out of the window, a smile formed slowly across his lips.  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	2. Before Is Now

Chapter Two - Before Is Now.......  
  
Nina walked through the corridors that lay beside the arena of the Tahjmahal Stadium. She was accompanied by two other girls that were rather punkish looking. The one was a very tall, muscular looking girl, she wore black hot pants with fishnet tights and heavy black boots, as well as a dreary grey coloured shirt, she had long, flared black hair that was tucked under a earthy green ski cap. The other one was of the same size as Nina, she had two front bangs that framed her face and the rest of it stood on end, in a ruffled spiked shape. She wore a black halter top with a white cross on it and musty grey jeans that were rolled up to her knees.  
  
Kai was with the Blade Breakers, he sat in a corner of the locker room, he and his "team mates" were scheduled for practice in mere moments. Ray brushed his messy raven bangs from his golden eyes, as he glanced at Kai every so often. Kai returned his glance with a heavy glare, he was getting more and more irritated as the day went on. The same words rang throughout his now clouded mind. The fact that Ray had said he would see Nina, but where...she wasn't a beyblader. The door swung open as the tall, muscular gothic girl hammered her way into the locker room, slamming down a gym bag onto one of the wooden benches placed throughout the sweaty smelling room. Kai shot her a glance as he returned his gaze to the floor, closing his eyes, as he seemed to go into a state of light meditation. "Now now Indigo, you need to learn some self control....."spoke a rather pleasant voice, that was no doubt directed to the gothic girl. Kai's eyes opened slowly at the sound of the voice, it swooped softly through his mind, he knew that voice. He caught a glimpse of a white, pink striped minnie skirt swagger past his face, and a slender wrist hand by the side of it.  
  
Kai's reaction to this shocked not only the girl's team mates but The Blader Breakers also. He grabbed her wrist, and glared up at her, his assumption was correct, it was Nina Himura. "Excuse me....let go..."Nina frowned. The girl with violet spikey hair intervened, prying Kai of Nina's wrist. "Looks like there's someone else who needs to learn self control..." she added, running her fingers through her violet mane. Nina grinned and looked at her team mate, "Thanks Clarity, but I know this guy...". Nina folded her arms. She looked at Kai with a rather annoyed expression as she placed her bag in a locker loosely, slamming it as she left the room. Indigo and Clarity followed, waving sarcastically at Kai, as they left the room. Kai sighed heavily clenching his fists, he stood up sharply, and slammed his fist into one of the lockers behind him, in shear rage. Ray stood up but before he could say anything Kai interrupted, "Just shut up...aight!?" he glared at Ray storming out of the room, through the opposite door that lead into the dorms. Tyson interrupted, "What's his problem?" he asked a rather blank expression sweeping across him. Ray shook his head sighing, "It's Nina....". Tyson raised an eyebrow, "Nina?....you mean that was all over a girl?" Tyson continued, Ray nodded quietly.  
  
They couldn't believe that Kai would actually react over something like that. Indigo and Clarity's blades fought in the training dish. As Nina slumped against the wall thinking and not really paying attention to the fight. She couldn't help but think about Kai. Her eyes lit up, as a sudden thought just came to her, "What if Kai's the legendary Blader we were sent to find...." she muttered under her breath so no one could hear her. 


	3. The Mission

Chapter 3 - The Mission  
  
The night had swept across the horizon faster than anyone could of predicted. It dragged the flourescent, twinkling stars behind it, as the sky faded into it's ebony shade. Kai sat outside of the dorms, by the slide door, that led outside onto a small back garden type area. He gazed out into the ebony blackness above. The stars reflected in his eyes as he sat quietly, deep in thought. Nina had obviously thought he didn't pay much attention to her at Summer School, but he had indeed payed close attention to her. The only thing that bothered him was that Ray had attended the same school, and had gotten a lot closer to Nina, closer that Kai would ever get to anyone, and this frustrated him. "Why did she react like that?" he muttered as he cupped his chin into his hands, sighing heavily, he was tired, tired in more ways than one at that.  
  
Tyson was sitting with the others inside the Blader Breakers room, he kept his eyes fixed on Ray, as though he was demanding an explanation for Kai's behaviour previously. Ray sighed and dragged his golden feline eyes in Tyson's direction. "I guess you wanna' know who Nina is right?" Ray asked rhetorically. Tyson nodded simply, shimming over to Ray so he could listen, without Kai hearing the conversation. Kai could be seen as the curtain blew sideways, the back of his figure visible barely, but he was still within ear shot, so Ray had to whisper. "Nina is that girl you saw earlier..." Ray said almost under his breath. Tyson frowned as he bobbed up and down impatiently, "I know that already, what's Kai's deal with her?!" he stated. "She went to Summer School with me and Kai, I'm guessing Kai likes her, but i don't think she likes Kai anymore, by the way she acted around him earlier" Ray explained as Tyson nodded slowly. Kai sighed, he had heard everything despite Ray's efforts to conceal the conversation.  
  
Nina sat outside also, only she was sheltered from Kai by a small fence. Indigo and Clarity approached, "Thinking about Kaido?" Clarity teased. Nina waved her hand in frustration, "Actually yes i am, i think he might be the one we've been looking for, although my theories need testing of course...." Nina grinned at her idea that just popped forth. Nina had undergone a lot of changes in the last year, she had gotten a beyblade complete with her bit beast, and had trained ever since, she was determined to find Kai, and The Legendary Blader. Clarity and Indigo slid down either side of her, "Spill the dirt, what's your plan Nina?" Indigo asked, she lived to fight, which was obvious from her appearance. "We'll take him on in the tournament, if he wins then fine, but if that happens, we'll have to go to plan B" Nina chuckled. "Ooooo plan B huh" Clarity rubbed her hands together, "Kai's gonna be messed up....." Indigo added her final comment, laughing as she did so. "Dranzer is gonna be claimed...." Nina whispered once more. She then returned her gaze up to the stars, as they reflected in her misty eyes, illuminating her face, and making it appear to glow. 


	4. Awaited Confrontation

Chapter 4 - Awaited Confrontation.....  
  
The night was ice cold, it was now even later than before hand when Kai had done his thinking in the garden, listening to the pathetic conversations that had involved him and his problems with Nina. He lay in his sheets, staring blankly at the ceiling in a wasted attempt to drift off into slumber, but of course when he was in this kind of mood it was completely impossible for him to sleep. He sighed in annoyance as he sat up, dressing himself, it was a little after midnight. Yet Kai took the view that if he couldn't sleep there was no point in him lying there. He wondered outside into the training stadium. The yellowy moonlight washed down him, intensifying his tall shadow that lay limply on the ground behind him. The clear ebony sky was eclipsed by a vast angry looking cloud that began to cry slight drops of rain that gradually become greater and greater in number.  
  
The drops beated down on Kai as he raised his face to it, letting the bullet sized drops wash down his face, he sighed and leaned against one of the seating stalls holding Dranzer in his hand, he opened his eyes looking down on his blade, which was basically his life. "It's a little late to be having a shower..." a voice spoke from behind him in one of the seating stalls. Without looking Kai answered, "I could say the same thing to you....". It was Nina who had been watching him she emerged into the moon light letting the rain pile onto her, as she folded her arms grinning, her blue and blonde hair clung to her face as she wiped it away, "Yes you could, but you won't will you Mr Silent...." she answered his comment. "I haven't really got time for chit chat...." Kai scowled at her, giving her a look that suggested she should get to the point. She put a hand on his shoulder, brushing some more blonde locks from her silvery eyes, "Anyone who can stand in the rain at midnight, must have all the time in world" she teased and then sighed, "but your right, so I'll get to the point".  
  
"I've changed a lot since that glorious summer you know..." she muttered sighing as she recalled that evening she and Kai had spent briefly on that little beach no one visited. Kai nodded this was all old news, Nina had become a stronger person who was a lot more upfront, and the biggest change of all was she had become a skilled beyblader in the space of a year. She plucked something from her purple, studded belt. It was a light blue beyblade, the attack ring was tipped with silver and the picture of the bitbeast on the bitchip was that of a black tiger with gold stripes and a ruffle of white fur around it, it's tale was wound with gold chains. "Me and my little team mates have come here to the Indian Tournament for one specific reason...." she continued as Kai's full attention was now on the words coming out of her mouth. "To find the Legendary Blader....." she finished bluntly. Kai raised an eyebrow narrowing his eyes, "So what?, you've come here to tell me this why exactly?" he scowled, she was getting at something, something he didn't like. He leaned back fully against the seating stall his face now becoming completely shadowed to hide an facial expressions that may of thrown her.  
  
"Our mission is to capture the bitbeast of the Legendary Blader...." she started to grin, flicking at her blonde locks. "But, you know that isn't fair...." she paused biting her bottom lip and removing her slender hand from his shoulder. "I believe that you are The Legendary Blader, Kai" she dipped her face into the shadows she could see his expression quite easily even though he tried to hide it, he had a completely shocked expression across his face, she was very close to his lips, uncomfortably so. "This is the deal, your going to fight me in the tournament, because we know who's going to get to the final". She took in a deep breath and quickly kissed him, dodging his mouth and kissing him on the cheek, rather teasingly. She slipped back into the moonlight as she began to walk away, "If you win, you'll keep your bit beast and I'll face the consequences of failure , if not, i will take Dranzer" her grin faded into a stern expression as she vanished into the shadows, no doubt back to her dorm, with her team mates. Kai emerged back into the moonlight his hand on his cheek where she'd kissed him he looked shocked, but as soon as his eyes fell upon Dranzer his expression returned to it's normal pose. He tightened his grip around Dranzer, "I'll beat you Nina...." he muttered in the sanctity of the shadows.  
  
Nina arrived back in her room, Indigo and Clarity were well away, impossible to disturb. She lay on top of her sheets, looking at her blade, more specificly at her bit beast, she kissed the bit chip, and it began to glow weakly, "We'll win Isis...." she whispered to her black tiger. "I need to prove to myself that i'm right....". 


End file.
